Last Exile: Phantom Pieces
by redemption2
Summary: The remnant of the Guild disappeared after Delphine's death.  Now they're back, bent on revenge, as an old friend thought dead returns.  Chapter 1 up.  A week in the life of vanship pilots turns deadly as Norkia is first on the list.


Last Exile: Phantom Pieces

Match Game

Author's Note: This is a continuation of my previous one-shot, Gifts, Debts, and Names. I do not own rights to Last Exile, that's a Gonzo and Geneon product, broadcast by G4TechTV.

Previously, on Last Exile.

The white haired boy sat up, hissing and laughing in the snow. "I just seem to be one of the ones that just won't die." He stood up slowly, favoring his left leg, his right arm, and half of his ribs. His breathing was heavy. "Lucciola, you were my first friend. I won't lose another, not yet anyway."

Dio spoke again. "I believe you owe me something, Immeleman."

Al held tightly to Claus' arm as she hid herself partially from the former Guild pilot. "Claus owes you nothing."

"I am Claus Valka, Vanship pilot. It's an honor to meet you." Claus smiled as he offered his hand to the boy.

Dio smiled brightly. "My name is Dio Eraclair. I'm glad to have met you, Claus 'Immeleman' Valka." He shook the pilot's hand. "And I'm proud to call you 'friend.'"

"As am I."

"It's what Lucciola wanted." Dio's world spun. He coughed up blood as he fell to the floor.

"A name gives us another sense of uniqueness and value. It enables us to recognize others, and create our own selves. It helps others remember us, and they show us those that we should never forget." The small girl said before she left, letting Lavie take the next watch.

And now, the continuation.

The door opened a crack, and a soft gray-blue eye peered in at the young woman with the bob-cut red hair. "Psst, Lavie." The girl lifted her head and turned around. She got up silently and went to the door. She exited the room and put her back against the wall as her partner silently shut it. "I put Al to bed. How is he?"

"The same as before. He's in a lot of pain. We can only do so much with him Claus, I'm not a doctor. Please tell me you found one."

He shook his head. "I asked around if there was anyone that knew how to treat Guilders, and they either said no or looked at me like I was some kind of animal. I even tried that contact person Godwin and Gale had mentioned. No luck." He pulled out his transmitter necklace. "I guess we'll have to wait for the Sylvana to get back from Dissith before we can call them, and have their medical team take a look at him."

"So we're stuck like this for a while, huh?" Lavie sighed. "As if this place wasn't crowded enough already. Two vanships, a practically adopted daughter, and now him."

"You're not mad at him, are you Lavie?"

"What?! No, of course not. I mean, I admit I didn't really like Dio, but now that I see him here… like this… I can't be mad at him. He was just… raised differently." At this, Claus smiled. "But that doesn't mean I like the sleeping arrangements!"

"Eh?"

"Al gave up her room to put him up. I gave up my room to put Al up. So where do I sleep?"

"I told you, Lavie, you can sleep in my room, with me."

Her body twitched at that, and she turned red. "M-moron! I could never do that! That's an invasion of your privacy! Y-yeah, that's it!"

"Lavie, we've known each other our entire lives. We've trusted each other in every race, every battle, with our lives. I don't mind having you move into my room, even if it's temporary. It's only natural, since we're partners anyway. In fact, you're the only one I'd let do that."

"Claus…. I... I just think that's taking a really big step that we might not be ready for you kn-"

"Oops, except for Al. If she needed a place to crash, she'd be welcome too."

"Wh… wha?"

"I said you were the only one I'd let move into my room, but I was wrong, so I needed to recorrect that."

She shot an annoyed look his way for a second before sighing. "That's true. You are always like that, you." She started walking towards the other bedroom, with him looking on, confused. "Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, right."

The next morning.

"SKWAAAAGHGHGHGH. Pffm Pffm Pffm. SKWAAAAAGHGHGHGH."

Claus looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, as Lavie snored loudly from her sleeping bag. He sighed and got up, leaving the noise behind as he went into the kitchen. "How can such a little person make such a big noise?" The vanship pilot decided to make some early morning breakfast out of the leftovers from last night.

Though they had a substantial financial reward from the Anatoray government for their efforts and were proclaimed the official couriers of the royal house, the two partners promised to return as they were, to their old lifestyle, still doing small jobs, and still eating the same food. Claus had become sick of the way the upper class squandered resources, and never wanted to become like that. Lavie had agreed. In truth, they weren't unhappy with their life to begin with, so why would they want to change it?

"Oh that's right. I should make some soup for Dio." He began chopping up the larger bits and putting it into a pot with a bit of milk and water. After their meals were prepped, and he placed Al's and Lavie's in storage, he went up to the Guilder's room. When he opened the door, he saw the boy staring at his gloved hand, which was stretched up towards the ceiling. "Oh, I didn't think you were up yet. You know you really should rest up more, Dio." Claus pulled up a chair and table.

"To much sleep is bad for me. It builds up a toxin or something. If I slept for 24 hours straight, I'd die." He struggled into a sitting position.

"Really?" He said, helping the boy up.

"Yeah. I don't really get it, myself. I just let the tutors ramble on of their own accord." He smiled. "Only now I'm wishing I paid attention."

"Lavie and I…" Claus looked down. "Never had schooling. We learned everything ourselves, since we were on our own."

"Immelman…."

The teen looked up with a smile. "But that doesn't really matter now, does it? I made you some breakfast. Sorry it's not Sylvana-level rations."

He slurped up a spoonful with his good arm. "Mmm. Delish! If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never underestimate a human's cooking!"

He smiled slightly at the compliment. "Alvis…"

"Hmm?"

"We've been trying to put her in school, but it's kind of tough. We've been teaching her how to be a Navi, and because of the preparations for the Exile trip, we're all really busy."

"I see."

THOK THOK. THOK THOK. The wodden echo entered through the window as the sun began to rise. "Already?! Speaking of busy!" Claus jumped up, almost knocking the soup off the table.

"Woah, hey! Claus!"

"Sorry Dio, got to go to work! Lavie will be here if there's anything you need." He dashed out the door and knocked on Alvis's. "Al, get your gear together, it's our day today!"

There was no answer, and below him, he felt the floor vibrate. He slid down the recently installed pole to get to the vanship bay, where Al was leaning with her back against the grey vanship with the crystalline figurehead. "You were saying something?"

Claus only shook his head with a smile as he jumped into the cockpit. "Pressure check, engine check, verify check, clear. Open the hatch." Al pressed down on a lever and the garage door in front of him lifted open. "Air cut!" The girl shut off the valve and the old bird began to levitate.

Claus jumped out of the cockpit and started pushing, and the young girl added her weight to it as well. With the two-person vehicle on its way, they jumped in, skimming the water before it took off into the morning air. Al raised her hands up in victory as she checked the operation time. "Five minutes and twenty three seconds! A new record!"

"Way to go, Al! I'm really proud of you." They turned towards the mission gulley.

As they flew, all the other Vanships in the union came up to join them. "Claus, Lavie!" A gold and black vanship pulled up on their left wing.

"Ah! Hurricane Hawk!" The girl grinned.

"Oh? It's Alvis today!"

"Seriously?" A female voice came from the red and white vanship on the right.

"Fat Chicken!"

"So that must mean today's the day, huh?" A blue vanship drafted up behind them.

"Sunny Boy too!"

"Well, this is cause for celebration, I'd say!" Hawk nodded. "Let's give them first dibs!"

"Oh yeah, smartest idea I've heard in a while." Fat Chicken squeezed back into her seat.

"Give it your all, Alvis!" Sunny Boy gave a thumbs up. All three broke formation and slid ahead of other lesser formations, their navi's pulling out their signal lights, and flashing a message to the other pilots.

Everyone fell back as Claus took the lead. "They're all cheering for you, Al. You've worked hard for this. You ready?"

She put a heavy glove on her hand and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

The old men at the distribution point looked back in the valley. "Claus and Lavie's ship is comin' in! Uh?" Hawk's came out of line and sent a blink to them. "Well, I'll be! Boys, it's graduation day!"

"You mean it?" The man with the air mask on looked up as high as his hunched back would allow him.

"Yep, Al's comin' in with Claus. Get that double-tube ready!"

"Here we go, Al! Remember, the missions are on the right!" Claus dove into the valley.

As the messages flew passed them, she paid little attention, until in the middle of the pack, she opened her eyes wide and muttered something in latin. Time stopped. She stared at the discolored world with almost mechanical eyes, examining each listing in detail. When she found one that she liked she smiled, and the writing rushed by. "Requesting number 23!" She pulled out her signal light and sent it off. "Pick up and delivery of a weather report from Mienagith Weather Station to the MadThane estate. Two star rating."

"Two? What's the second star for?"

"Heavy air traffic. Everyone gets reports from this new place. But we can handle it."

"Alvis is requesting number 23!"

"Number 23 it is!" The message ring was hoisted onto the delivery system, and it was lowered into the gulley.

Al put down the signal and stood up, her hand prepped to nab the ring. As Claus looked in the mirror at her, he couldn't help but be reminded of the first time when Lavie did the same thing. 'Al… you've been through so much… you've worked so hard… and now it will finally pay off. Now, Al….' "Let's DO IT!" He accelerated.

"What the?" The bearded old man went wide eyed.

The tube came up to her within a split second, and suddenly it was gone from the delivery stick. She gripped it tight with a smile on her face as she watched the station go on by. 'Congratulations Al. You got what you had wanted. You're a real vanship navi now.'

Last Exile

Last Exile

"What the?" Alvis pouted as she received her message from the floating weather station in Mienagith. "They want us to go to dock thirty!"

"THIRTY?! That's on the other side of the station! Just what are they thinking?"

"Not much, I guess." She sighed, staring at the complete mess of vanships and other floating vehicles in the area. Alvis blinked. "Hey Claus! Look there! Someone's pulling out of dock thirteen!"

The older teen smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Changing the mixture to high maneuver rich. But at this, it will only last about 2 minutes."

"That's all I'll need. Don't get shaken out!" Claus went into a dive, slipping passed two parked vanships awaiting docking. Another was entering an upper dock on a direct path, and Claus rolled out of the way.

Two were passing right next to each other dead ahead of them. "CLAUS!" He hit the throttle and thread the needle between the two larger ships with inches to spare. Then the boy did an inverse immelman around the vanship that just exited the thirteenth dock, and shot into the bay, halting a foot in front of a very scared mechanic.

"That wasn't too bad." Claus said as he climbed out of the cockpit. "You still with me back there, Al?"

"I think I left half of me back by the two transport ships." She moaned as she got out. "Now I know how Lavie really feels sometimes."

"Claus Valca and Alvis Hamilton requesting permission to board this station." The boy ignored her and pressed the message tube against his chest.

"DENIED!" A burly man with a large beard snarled. "Our air traffic controller told you to go to dock THIRTY! We've had to reorganize the entire queue thanks to your stunt."

"Oh, that's what you sent? Thirty?" Al scratched her head. "Hmm… whoever your signalman is, he's terrible. I thought it said thirteen."

"Don't give me such a bald-faced lie. You do not have permission to enter. Now get back in your ship and go around to-."

"Permission granted!" A young man in a wheelchair yelled, a signal light in his lap.

"Shetland! Are you trying to overstep my authority?"

"No sir. It's just that what they're saying is true. I accidentally typed thirteen instead of thirty. Usually, the Norkian-bounds dock there, so I just said it instinctively." The man winked to the pilot.

"I was worried we lost track of you, Mullin." Claus, Al, and their third companion sat in the station's mess hall, drinking some second water and rations.

"Yeah well, that's kinda what happens when you're in a coma for a while." He laughed, but winced a bit.

"Your wound still bothering you?" Al noticed the man's reaction.

"Yeah. That's why I'm stuck in this thing. Doctors say I'll get better eventually, but it sucks being shorter than everyone else."

"That's why I'm here, though." A young woman with a tan face and a small smile sat down next to them.

"Miss Duniya!" Claus was surprised to see his friend's better half there with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mullin and I work here now. He's the signal man in the main tower, and I help out the meteorologists. In my native tongue, there are twenty different words for snow, so I'm helping them identify it." She giggled.

"Yeah, and she hasn't managed to teach me a word of it." He stabbed a forkful of veggies. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Work." Alvis held out the message tube. "And also this." She pulled out her new Navi qualification record and union ID.

"Do you think you can set up a meeting with the scientist guys? We need the MadThane weather report for the next three days."

"Sure, I think we can swing that, right Duniya?"

Alvis hopped into the back seat of the Vanship, stowing the message tubes, as Claus said goodbye to his friends. "Thanks again, Mullin, Miss Duniya. I'll make sure to give Lavie your best."

Mullin grinned and nodded. "Heh. Remember what I said the last time I saw you take off like this?"

"Hmm." Claus scratched his head. "Wasn't it 'You know it's fools like you that make life worthwhile'?"

"Ha ha! Yep, that's it!"

"Still think it's true?"

"Nope. Not at all. I got it totally wrong that day." He paused and waved as Claus got into the vanship. When they were ready to take off he took a deep breath. "You guys are TOTAL MORONS!" Claus and Alvis shot out of the hangar laughing.

When their giggle fit ended, Claus sighed. "At least he hasn't changed. Got our heading, Al?"

"It was really good to see him and Miss Duniya again. Oh, turn twenty degrees portside, we'll avoid that cloud bank ahead."

"Twenty port, aye." He pressed a pedal and banked to the side.

"Is it ok if I check the weather results, Claus? I'd also like to see what Norkia is in for."

"I don't see why it would be a problem. The weather report is supposed to be public knowledge anyway." Al nodded at this and unfurled the scroll. "How's it look?"

"No rain for the next three days, in fact it might not get here for five days." She rolled it back up and secured the clasp.

"Looks like we'll have to conserve water until the water shipment from Disith gets here in three days."

"Isn't the Sylvana a part of that caravan?"

"Right."

"There's the checkpoint, starboard 10 degrees. It's straight on from here to the MadThane estate."

"I hope Sir and Madam MadThane are doing okay."

"And Holly." She smiled, remembering the times they played in the olive grove.

"We haven't really had time to see her lately. Sorry Al."

"It's okay. I'm sure she's been busy too. Ah! There it is!" She pointed towards the large yard with the water fountain in the middle, as the remnants of the clouds disappeared in their descent.

"I'll set her down." He landed next to the fountain, just like last time.

As Claus finished shutdown, Al dismounted and stared into the water. Three of the four water fountains was plugged now, only one working. Even here, the nobles were learning of how precious water was. "Claus! Lavie!" A young girl with her skirt lifted in her hands ran up to them.

Alvis instantly recognized the voice. "Hol-bblblblbl…." She raised her head too quick and got caught in the water stream. She fell back onto her butt, her head completely soaked as she coughed.

A piece of folded cloth was held in front of her. She looked up to see a smiling brunette's face. "Welcome back." She fell onto the girl and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you, Alvis."

Alvis left her hair bun covers off to dry, her long golden hair flowing freely as she ran through the garden with Holly, just as they were when they were younger. Claus watched them from the window as he sat with Sir and Madam MadThane. "She's growing at an astonishing rate, mentally and physically." The lady said.

"Yes she is. You've raised a fine young lady, Madam MadThane."

"We're not talking about my daughter, Claus." The mustached lord smiled. "We're talking about your charge. I think it is we who should be saying that to you."

"Sir Madthane… I'm honored."

"Don't be, this is just a simple conversation between two comrades. You can drop the formalities, boy. You've far surpassed me." The man let out a laugh

"Okay, okay." Claus smiled. "How are things going here? Since the war is over and all…."

"Quite well actually. I have been able to stay home with my family much more often. In fact…."

"She doesn't know it yet, but Holly will soon be a sister." The Madam smiled.

"Really? Congratulations the both of you!"

The nobles nodded. "As for the peacekeeping effort, there are apparently some small skirmishes here and there. The long war between Disith and Anatoray has ingrained some rather deep hatred for the other side. But it's nothing we can't handle."

"So more people are still dying because of a war that ended almost a year ago. It's sad."

"A year ago three days from now. We're hosting a party that day to celebrate."

"Oh, so that's what you needed the weather report for."

MadThane nodded. "A few military dignitaries will be visiting from both sides. You're invited to come of course, all of you."

"Thank you, but we won't be attending. We need to head to the Sylvana that day, once it gets back."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry you can't make it." He stood up, and the others stood as well. "I'm sorry I must cut our conversation short, but I have business to attend to. Please don't be such a stranger. We would welcome you, Alvis, and Lavie at any time."

"Thank you for the audience Lord MadThane, and thank you for your patronage to the Norkian Vanship Union. I'll be sure to tell the others. We will try to come by again some day soon." The men shook hands and bowed to each other. "And congratulations again. I hope your baby is very healthy, Madam."

Claus handed back Al's hair buns back to her. Just as she was about to put her hair up again, she took a look at them. She smiled and pulled her hair together in a long ponytail. Stuffing a small part of it into the bun, she tied it off. "Holly, the last time, you gave me the last olive blooms. I'd like to give this to you this time." She held out the other bun.

"Al…." The girl stared at it, and then nodded, before putting her hair up in the same fashion as her best friend. They smiled at each other. "Be careful on the way home."

"We always are. Or do you forget who's flying this thing?" Claus joked. "Al, let's go."

"Right." She gave Holly one last hug before mounting the ship.

"Come back soon!" Holly yelled over the engine, waving as they launched into the sky.

Three days later…

Dio eased himself into a chair around the kitchen table. "You sure you're ok to move around like that, Dio?" Claus put down a plate of food in front of him.

"You know me, just can't keep still. Besides, with this yummy food down here, I could have floated on the trail of the smell alone."

"Well that's Lavie's cooking for you."

The teenage girl at the stove blushed. "D-don't sell yourself short, Claus! You've been getting way better lately."

"Heh… I guess." Claus rubbed the back of his head.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Immelman?" Dio tilted his head. "Another round of missions, zooming around in your Vanship?"

"Uh-uh." Claus shook his head, and Alvis took off her necklace and placed it in his hand. "The Sylvana should be back on the Anatoray side by now, so we're going to head there, and get you some proper treatment for those wounds of yours."

"Claus… you had this planned?" Dio blinked.

"Of course. We want you to be at full health after all. Lavie and I fueled up both Vanships last night so we can get you there." He squeezed the little square on the necklace. "Claus Valka calling Sylvana. Sylvana engine room, do you copy?" There was only static on the other end. "Sylvana engine room, do you read?" …

"There's no answer?" Lavie sat down as the others ate up their sandwiches.

"None…. Strange. This was definitely the day they were supposed to return."

"Here, let me try." Dio picked the necklace out of his hand and took a deep breath. "GOOOOOOD MORNING ANATORAY!" The other three flipped over in their seats. "This is your wonderful comedy host, Dio Eraclier, with some great material for you today. How can you tell a Cow from a Rainbird if you're standing under them? You don't, because the moment you look up, they poop in your eye. BOW! This one goes out to all my friends on the Sylvana. What do you get when you cross all of the mechanics on said ship? Beat up. Badda BING! But no, seriously, what DO you get when you cross all of the mechanics on the Sylvana? I dunno, but it's probably gay, can do magic tricks, and cry while beating you up."

"DIO!" The other three yelled.

"What? I was just trying to get their attention."

"Give me that!" Lavie swiped it out of his hand. She put it to her ear and sighed. "Nothing."

Suddenly a flash of light appeared outside their window, vanishing as quickly as it came. A loud rumble soon followed. "Thunder?" Claus got up and opened the window, looking up into the sky. "WOAH!"

"Claus? What is it?" Al asked.

"They really screwed up that weather report. I've never seen a stormcloud that dark and huge before!"

"A storm cloud?" Dio blinked. "Lavie, let me see it again." He took it from her hand and tweaked it, listening to the background noise. His eyes shot open. He turned up the volume and placed it on the table. Between the rumbles of thunder and lightning increasing the static, there were some faint beeps, and then an almost motorized noise, one that they all knew well.

"Star Ships?" Claus gasped. "But where?"

"The Guild controlled the weather device between Anatoray and Disith." Dio bit his thumb. "They must be using it to create a storm, a cover for an attack."

"Then that means…."

He nodded. "Invasion. It's no wonder we can't get through to Sylvana. They must've cast a blackout curtain across the area. That also means…."

Claus gulped. "We've got to go, NOW!" He picked up his jump suit from the rack. "Al, start charging the pumps! You'll be navi in ship one! Dio, I hope you can fly!" Al ran to the access pole and slid down into the vanship bay.

"Do we have a choice?" Dio got up and started heading down the stairs.

"Lavie, we're in our fathers' vanship. Grab as much food and gear as you can and get ready to take off!"

"Wait, Claus! What's going on?!"

"The Guild is monitoring all communications. They know that I'm here, and Dio is here. That means they'll probably assume Al is here too. We need to get out of here before they find us. Now GO!" He ran to the bedrooms and frantically started packing. With two backpacks full of various items he slid down. "Dio, Al!" He tossed one to them, as he shoved his own into the storage in the back.

Lavie came stumbling down the stairs. "I've got as much water, Claudia, and food as I could carry. Split it up between the two ships!"

"Make it quick!" Dio climbed into the pilot seat and his helmet slid on. "Once the rain starts, they'll start coming down!"

"Okay, we're loaded up!" Lavie said as she secured the items.

"Air gauges are full. Claudia pressure is holding steady at levitation level." Alvis pocketed her Claudia meter and opened both hatches. The dark cloud covered the entire sky and another peal of thunder rumbled under their feet.

"Here it comes!" Dio said.

"We're out of here! Emergency bl-."

"WAIT!" He yelled, stopping Claus an inch from the emergency blow button. "Hail."

A blast of cold air ran through, and hail the size of your fist began to rain down in the city. "Hah!" Lavie shuddered. "If we went out in that, we'd be dead!"

"We're trapped…."

"Or so they want us to think." Dio squinted at the storm. "They can't keep up this intensity for over five minutes. After that, rain will follow. That will be our chance."

In the city, four Star Ships plummeted into the streets, walking on their incredibly sturdy limbs, chasing people out of their homes and into the deadly streets, scattering food and water everywhere. Anything that moved, they pursued. The screams of men and women wafted through the heavy air, with the sounds of plunking noises and ship engines.

Lavie and Alvis sat in their cockpits, horrified by the sounds as Dio and Claus just sat, staring at the hailstorm, clenching their teeth in disgust. Lavie covered her ears. "Make it stop… make it stop!"

"I'm sorry, Lavie…. I can't." Claus whispered. "Two more minutes."

Tears flowed into Alvis's eyes. "Forever… and ever…."

"Alvis Hamilton, pay attention!" Dio snapped at her. "I might be able to handle this thing alone, but because I'm injured, I need you at your best. Get a grip!"

"Dio…. The Guild…."

Dio sighed. "Al, I know you're afraid, but if we're going to get out of here alive I need you to use that fear and help all of us escape. Can you do that?" She nodded, and he smiled back at her through the mirror. "Good girl."

CLANG CLANG TINGTINGTING. A sound came from both sides of the street. Claus gritted his teeth. "Shit…. They can hear our engine noise. They've already found us."

"Not quite, Immelman. Their sensors won't be operable until the hailstorm is over. That's a patrol pattern, not a pursuit."

"One minute left. What should we do? They're getting closer."

"The answer is simple. Kill them." The other three winced. "You DID install weapons on these vanships… right?"

"WHO WOULD?" Lavie yelled, quickly covering her mouth and retreating into her cockpit. "I'd never put things of death on our vanships, the messengers of peace."

Dio grumbled. "Then we only have one choice."

The walking starfish clomped their way onto the bridge in front of their alley, as the hail got smaller and smaller. When the hail switched to rain completely they looked up, and then towards each other. From the tops of their heads a special scanner emerged. Instantly it detected two vanship engines. When they turned towards the source, the source came straight at them. "FIRE!" Dio yelled. The tow cables lanced forward. Ship 1's dagger shot straight into the star's chest, killing the pilot instantly. "Got him! Detatch!" The cable was cut in a hurry.

"Claus and Lavie have a problem!" Al observed. Ship 2 followed into the air, with an extra package. The Guild ship was still stuck to them, and still moving.

"Still alive?" Dio sighed. "Are you really that bad a shot, Claus? Oh wait…." He thought back to his duel in the skies around the Sylvana. "Guess you are."

"Greh…." Claus scoffed. "Lavie, detach the cable!"

"I can't! Something's wrong!" She jammed the controls hard, and nothing worked.

Claus looked under the ship. "He's trying to pull himself up for close range! Lavie, you've gotta cut that cable!"

"It's not working! Damn it! The knife must be dull!"

"Immelman, I know this isn't the best time, but you have an enemy on your tail, quite literally."

"Shut up!" Claus yelled. "Lavie, I'm sorry I did this, but…!" He stood up in the cockpit after locking the controls and drew a long staff from the side of the ship.

"That's… Claus, how did you get Alex's staff?!"

"But if it means protecting you and Al…" he pointed it at the metallic creature. "I'll kill anyone I have to!" He pulled the hidden trigger, sending a high caliber hollow point bullet through the armor, into the Guilder's skull.

Lavie and Al winced as the starfish let go of the rope, and it fell back, jolting the rest of it out, and plummeting below. Dio just whistled. Claus shoved the smoking gun back into the cockpit and re-engaged his controls.

"C-Claus…." Lavie gasped, trembling. "W-why… WHY?! Claus, how could you? Why did you do it?!" She never got an answer. A tear streamed down her cheek. "It's like I don't know you anymore. Has all we've done together been a lie? Huh? HU-"

"LAVIE!" Alvis yelled at the top of her lungs, making the others' ears ring. "He's crying… can't you see? Claus is crying." Looking into the mirror, she saw it. Claus was biting his lip hard in his clenched teeth, as the drops of salt water mixed with the rain, dribbling down his chin.

"I hate to interrupt this emotional outpouring, but we've got company." A coal black star-ship with a yellow stripe began closing in on them. As lightning raced through the clouds behind it, Dio saw something interesting. "Six points? Be careful everyone, that's a commander's machine."

"A commander's unit? What does that mean?"

"Any number of things. He could have a formation of Stars with him, or has a higher output in speed or weapons. I don't suppose you can use that gun of yours again, can you, Claus?"

"No, that was my only shell."

"Pity. Then we'll have to split up and lose them. If there are more then one, they'll have to split up as well. We can lose them in a one on one."

Claus paused. "Okay. It's our only option. Lose them and meet at the rendezvous."

"Where's that?"

"Head to the MadThane estate. We need to get word about Norkia to them, plus we'll have military backup today."

"Roger."

"Roger that." Dio saluted. "Then, shall we play a little chicken with them?"

"Let's mix them up." Claus said. They turned around and crossed each other's paths, going back and forth, pretending like they were going to hit each other before rolling out of the way. The six point starfish dove forward towards them. At the last second the vanships broke away from each other, and the starfish split into three different craft.

Dio looked behind him as he rounded a cliff. "Oh?" The one with the yellow stripe was following him. "So the commander thinks he can take me on? I'm honored."

Claus and Lavie dipped into the palace ruins. "Here comes the welcoming committee." Lavie confirmed their enemies. "Two of them? Gee, I feel so special."

Dio rounded a corner with a barrel roll. "Rrrg!" He grunted as he strained his muscles. "Al, keep an eye on his firing solution. If he gets a lock, use the air brakes to get us out of the way. Don't tell me which way, I'll adapt as I go along."

"Roger!" She set her rear mirror to see the enemy craft, while keeping an eye on the output gauge. "Watch the fuel level, if we get too crazy than we'll not be able to get to the set place."

"Survival is first on my mind at the moment little lady!" He turned into a hole and went vertical, slaloming around the curve. The star fighter matched its every move.

"Are we good on the tow cable, Lavie?"

"Yeah, we've still got it, but I can't cut it!"

"Won't have to! Get it ready to go! And prime the booster for firing!"

"WHA?!"

"You heard me!" He dove into a maze of buildings from ancient times, old and crumbly. "Here we go!" The vanship lifted up until it was level to an approaching stone bridge.

"W-wait a MINUTE!"

"No time! Firing cable!" It shot out and stuck dead center in the softer rock. He took a dive under and then yanked up on the stick, the cable swinging him high into the air over the bridge and back under it for a second time. On his second time above the bridge, the vanship turned rightside up. "BOOSTER!"

The switch was clicked right as the two units slid under the beam. With the force of the Booster, the bridge was torn out and was sent collapsing towards the two enemies. "It's over!"

"HAH!" Al gasped as she cranked the right air brake, swinging Dio into the side of the cockpit.

"Gah!" He hissed. "Good reaction time. This one is gonna be tough to lose." He coughed, a speck of blood hitting the inside of his helmet.

The dark star hovered flat as it flew towards them, opening two hatches on its upper side. PFWOOO! A bright energy arc hurtled towards them. "Shockwave!" Alvis announced.

"What?" Dio gasped, and the attack jarred the ship before he could react, throwing his chest into the instrument panel. "Guh…."

"Dio?" Alvis yelled. The pilot didn't respond. "Dio! DIO!"

Next Episode Preview:

Lavie: Yeah, just great. We finally get our house back together and our lives in order and THIS happens!

Claus: But we had no…

Lavie: I just wanted to enjoy a peaceful life with my family, but NOOOO. Out of no where this comes about!

Claus: But Lavie, how were we su…

Lavie: I swear I'm going to kill that merchant!

Claus: Huh? Merchant?

Lavie: He sold us moldy cheese!

Alvis: Next time on Last Exile: Phantom Pieces, episode 2: Headhunter.

Dio: Hey, Lavie, this cheese sandwich is really tasty!

Claus: Ugh, he's really gonna need a doctor now.


End file.
